Nami's Bluff
by FlimFlam3
Summary: Follow Nami in an adventure before she reunites with her nakamas after the two-year separation. A travelling casino may be the best or worst place for our Cat Burglar. The final tale of my Timeskip series. If you're interested, also check: Blood, Sweat and Glitter - Sanji tale I am the Doctor, uh, Doctor Chopper - Chopper tale


**The author does not owns or claims to own One Piece. Tale for entertainment purposes only**

It takes a special kind of people and ships to travel the Grand Line. And special this fleet is.

The Travelling Hearts is one of the most unique vessels you will ever see in any blue. His two hulls allow it to be one of the fastest ships around, capable of scouting miles and miles of sea, identifying pirates, sea kings and other problems. Those are quickly reported to the rest of the fleet.

The twin ships, Jack of Spades and Queen of Spades are a masterful mix of attributes. They usually stay with the fleet and defend it, but also can attack before the danger gets too close. Both high maneuverable without scarifying firepower, they also count with Devil Fruit users captains on board.

Dark Clubs is a powerhouse. Dozens of canons of several sizes, steam engine ready to help or replace its powerful sails, and even a new technology called "torpedo" to reach underwater enemies.

All that to protect the Full House Diamonds and its precious cargo. The most precious one that can be transported in these waters.

People. A very special kind of people who can pay for be transported in safety and luxury, no questions asked. Tenryubitos. World Government officials. Smugglers. Corrupt Marines. Pirates. Beries are Beries inside the Full House Diamonds. No matter where they come, as long as you expend them on lavish meals, companions, casino, all provided on board.

In a particular Casino table, the talk was so lively they barely registered the call for arrival in Sabaody in 90 minutes, have your luggage and belongings ready.

"It's hard to say what's real and fiction when it comes to the Straw Hats." Omar was an old man of the sea. Some years as marine, some on several merchant ships, not every cargo legal, gave him the means to be at this ship. And the experience gave him the voice of reason on that table. "The Impel Down episode happened, even if we don't know exactly how. Check. "

Lady Lerian chuckled. Lover of a Tenryubito, every move on the table is watched closely by her two bodyguard. "I still say it's most all a plot to get more people to read newspapers. I mean, it's not only that Luffy. What they say about the others… take that Nami, for instance. Raise 50." And slide slowly a chip on the table.

"The Cat Burglar?" Asked Neblin, a merchant in expensive clothes, stroking his long beard with his gloved hands "I've heard she can control the climate. I think I will pay to see." And threw some chips at the middle of the table.

"Nonsense" A woman with a hood darkening her face, who introduced herself only as Mina and was the final gambler on that table, finished "Do you really believe those are possible? Yours 50 and another 50."

"She can have some kind of water gun and people exaggerate to tempests." Omar thought for a while, before throwing some chips on the table. "I pay. There's the case last week on Abuck Island. Some say she defeated singlehandedly a gang of tobacco smugglers."

" That I know to be true." Lady Lerian finished "My man was very upset with this, he lost a good revenue there. Even so, this tale is passed on with half-truths. They say Nami arrived in that island coming from the sky. Pheh. She was trying to find a way to Sabaody when she noticed the commotion outside. Learning that it was the tobacco black market, she went to learn the ins and outs of the trade. Here's your 50, dear."

"I pay." said Neblin, adding three small chips on the pot "So, that's what happened. I heard about some trouble in Abuck, the farmers revolting. So, Nami was behind that?"

"Yes" said the hooded woman "She went to the producers, and convinced them to get on a scheme with her. They would receive practically twice what the Tenryubito offered, Nami would have her cut and the tobacco would still be sold for a bit less than the black market, and a lot less than the official price."

"Bets" said the croupier, turning the last common card.

Omar checked his two cards, frowned his expression marked by the sun and salt of many seas and folded "I am out. That explain the Marine ships on the island. There were really electrocuted and frostbitten smugglers being rushed to emergency."

"Weather is odd in the Grand Line" mumbled Lady Lerian "But, yes, for her little scheme to work, that devil woman had to first knock down the old one, hurt several innocent workers…"

"Smugglers, you mean" The bodyguards of Lady Lerian just moved their muscles a bit, enough to make Omar sorry to have remarked. Their lady kept going:

"Hurting and near killing them, and making sure she would get paid for the tobacco. I am raising 200."

Neblin whistled, and stroke his beard for a long time before asking "But the owners of the old scheme did not retaliate?"

"Of course they did!" said Lady Lerian "The next day there were two ships full of thugs ready to regain the operation everybody agrees with, instead of that senseless adventure."

"So they did catch the Cat Burglar." Said the merchant, studying his cards with intensity.

"No. The treacherous woman called the marines. Many good men of ours were arrested, the black marked busted, and now only the official export exists."

It was a long period of silence, before Neblin said "But I don't understand. Nami didn't gain anything."

"Oh, I would not say that. She got her cut of a single export" said Mina. "Enough for some luxuries. And now the producers don't have anyone to explore them."

"I guess will pay" said finally Neblin, adding 200 to the pot. "That's how pirates live, day-by-day, without care or responsibilities, just hurting good citizens like us."

"It's not like that. They live in ships, a careful routine is needed. And… all in." The hooded woman pushed her ships to the center of the table.

"You seem to understand a lot about it, darling." Said Lerian, also pushing her chips to the table. "Tell us more, and let's see what you got."

Neblin sighed. "Whatever, we are about to disembark, let's end this. I just have 100 left, so… All in."

"We're talking Nami, right?" Began Mina "Between adventures, there's weeks with nothing but sea ahead. Her routine begins Sunday evening, organizing the duties of the crew. There's always decks to be clean, plants to be cared of, small fixes here and there and so on, so on. Every week she makes a schedule for each nakama, respecting their individualities. Luffy, for instance, is not allowed to clean the kitchen, for obvious reasons. Thursday she does the accounting of the ship, making sure the crew has enough beries to buy supplies, keep everything running, and, well, have a little fun Friday nights."

"Interesting." Mina saw the two bodyguards of Lady Larian flanking her "There is just a way for you to learn all that… Nami!" The hooded woman tried to escape, but was quickly dominated " I want to see the Ships Security! We have a Straw Hat pirate here!"

Mina was dragged outside the room, Larian close behind. Meanwhile, Neblin checked everybody's cards. "Well, seems that I won. That was a surprise sequence of events." And bagged the chips.

At the security room, the security of Full House Diamond were scratching their heads, as Lady Larian was throwing a hissy fit. They know the woman under the hood, all right. Her name was Minara, and she worked there as a dancer. As an employee, she was forbidden to gamble, so the disguise. How she knew so much about Nami? Newspaper. The questioning kept going for a while, but in the end they let her go. Minara quickly exited the decked ship and went to a given secure spot, Where Neblin waited.

"Your cut." Said the merchant, giving her a bag of beries.

"Are you sure you can't stay? We could make a small fortune."

Nami took off the fake beard that disguised her as the merchant Neblin and smiled. "I can't. I need to find my nakama. You did well, however. See you around."

Yes, though Nami, would be easier to make money swindling the rich people on that ship. But that's not what she wanted, right? She wants to make a map of the world. She wants to help Luffy to became the King of Pirates. She wants.. she wants to spend time with the Thousand Sunny gang. No, not be forever with them, as their friendship and adventures are like a flame, but sure will be endless while it lasts. She went to a nearby thrift shop. She still got some coins from the Abuck Island, plus everything she got from gambling, and now will add some more beries selling the coat and the rest of her disguise.

Not bad for a restart of Nakama life.


End file.
